Mutations
by NightSpider1999
Summary: Follow Jake Dyllansy as he discovers why his DNA makes him so very different from everyone, and how he finds others just like him. They will be ridiculed, and called freaks, despite their attempts at helping the general public.


You know... my life was a toilet. It still kind of is technically, but, now I have a way to deal with it. Beating the crap out of criminals and villains. So yeah... let me tell me about myself. My name is Jake Dyllansy, I'm sixteen years young, I'm stuck living with my 'friends,' trust me, not as fun as you'd think, and I'm a teenage superhero. Hmm... probably should've mention the hero thing first, huh? Oh well, anyway, so yeah, I'm a superhero. As are my friends. You're definitely wondering how this happened, I'm right aren't I?

Anyway, we are a group of teenagers who are... I gues you'd say... further down the... evolutionary line than the rest of you. Basically, we have various mutations that allow us to do exceptional things impossible for the average human. So... I should probably start from the beginning, shouldn't I? Alright... uh... I guess the beginning would be...

I was at home, laying in my bed, listening to music through my head phones. It was a saturday, a lazy to my family, and the only other person at the house, was my mother, and she was watching some old cartoon show from the 80's. Suddenly my phone rang, I picked it up, and looked at who texted me. It was this girl: Jessie. She was asking if I wanted to go to the park with her.

I texted back, "You know how late it is?"

"Yes," she replied, "Its 8:30. Whats ur point?"

"Just makin sure." I know our grammar sucks, but hey, we're teenagers, we text incorrectly. "Sure, I'll be right there." Jessie replied: "Ok" and so I started getting dressed in my trademark outfit. A pair of dark sunglasses, a large black coat that went to my knees. Some black jeans, and black boots. I quickly, and quietly, walked downstairs, and slipped past my mom, to the outside. I took a quick look at my house as I jumped on my grey motorcycle, it was a big house, with a number of rooms, most of them empty, actually. I lived there with my mother, who loved the 80's, and, I admit they were pretty awesome. I also live there with my father, but, he's not around much, almost never, really. And I mean that quite literally. The only time we get to see him is when it's a holiday break, and even then, he's in his office doing overtime.

I don't resent him for it... mostly. I honestly have no real opinion on the guy. Mostly due to the fact that I basically never see him. My mom says that when they were younger, he was completely different. But, once I came along, he got super worried about my future, and suddenly buckled down and began using his computer skills for work, instead of hacking into people's networks and messing with them.

I glided my motorcycle down the road for a while, every now and then avoiding some drunk driver. I pulled over onto the sidewalk as I finally reached the park. I watched as Jessie rolled down the street on her skateboard.

"Hey ya Jake!" She exclaimed as she came to a complete stop just in front of me. "What'd ya think of my outfit of my outfit? Hmm?" I sighed as I did a quick once-over of her clothes. She was wearing a grey, sleeveless shirt, with a dark red miniskirt, and black sneakers. She was wearing such little clothing, even though it was less than twenty degrees out here, to get my attention. Yeah, she had a massive crush on me...

"You look fine." I said as I looked away, and began walking through the park. I admit, I'm not one for nature... but even I have to say that this park, with the full moon overhead, it was beuatiful.

"Meanie..." She said with a smile. A sudden look of remembrance came on her face. "Oh! I just remembered why I called you out here!"

"Well?" I prodded.

"OK..." she started, "You know our friend Katie?" She was referring, of course, to some girl that she has a class with, and I'd only ever met once.

"Yes..."

"Well, she was passing this alleyway last week, and she was jumped by some mugger!"

"Huh, sucked to be her."

Jessie sighed as she continued, "Anyway... the guy had a knife against her throat, and Katie was about to give him her money, when," She paused, presumably for effect. "Suddenly, this mutant-freak-guy, jumped into the alley, from the roof!" She suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Well..." I said, "That's... very odd, but, how does that make him a freak, exactly?"

"Because..." she quickly looked around, then turned back to me. "The guy-not the mugger- made a joke, then shot shot something from his wrist, and... like... glued the mugger to the wall! Then, using the same stuff, he shot more of it at some building... and swung away on it! L-like some kind of Tarzan!" I was about to say something, but was stopped by a sudden voice:

"Hey! Either of you got change? 'Cuz we could sure use some... hehehe..."


End file.
